


Numbers

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Reader Insert, Reader can see things others can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Request: Love you are your writing, you are super sweet ahh. So I have a one-shot request for you. The reader has always had a strange ability, to tell how dangerous a person was on a scale of one to ten, so a trained man with a rifle would be an eight while a seven-year-old child would be a three. One day in her school a boy walks into her class with a ten above his head. She is curious and terrified, and soon finds out why he's so dangerous.





	

Your life wasn’t like everyone else’s. It was hard to live a normal life when you had a set of skills no one else had even heard of having. At first they had thought you had been lying, but when you continued, they had marked you off as having a mental illness. Finally, when you were starting high school, you had pretended it had gone away, just for a little piece of mind. It was hard having people staring at you, talking about you when they thought you couldn’t hear. Saying how weird you were, how you would no doubt end up in a padded room before you even graduated.

It wasn’t like you could kill people with your mind, or even thought you could read their minds. You could just see a red number hanging over people’s heads. At first, when you were a lot younger, you hadn’t even realized it was there, or what it was. But as you grew up, growing smarter, you wondered why everyone had a number, from one to ten. It took you a long time to realize those numbers measure how dangerous a person was. When your sister was born, she only had a two over her head. And she sure proved that she wasn’t dangerous at all. As sweet as she could be, she was the type of girl everyone loved, even you. Then there was that boy in seventh grade that had a six over his head. He ended up breaking your heart by dating your best friend behind your back.

Only once had you seen a number nine. It was on TV, as a convicted felon was escorted to jail. The man was a serial killer, and it scared you to see what a ten would be. Mainly, you saw the numbers three through seven, most people settling into the middle. Try as you might, you had never been able to see a number over your head, making you wonder why. 

Most of your teachers were numbers three through five, same as your parents. Friends were fives to sixes. Never once had you seen someone’s number change during their life, and you weren’t sure it could happen.

Halfway through your senior year, a new student was brought into your class, and as soon as you saw him you felt a panic attack happen. Staring his way, your pupils went wide, your heart beating so fast you thought it would escape your chest. Unable to catch a breath, you didn’t want to raise your hand and risk the new student seeing you. It was your friend Mandy who noticed how pale you had become, and rose to her feet, helping you out.

“Miss Winfrow? Y/N, needs to go to the nurses stations, now!” Mandy told the teacher. It was then your teacher noticed the state you were in. 

“Of course, of course. Take her there now. Um, young man. What’s your name again? Can you please help Mandy out.” Your teacher told the new guy, and no matter how much you wanted to argue, you couldn’t get the words past your throat, and you felt dangerously close to passing out.

“The names Dean Winchester. And I don’t mind at all.” He said in a surprisingly deep voice for a high schooler. Without another word, he leaned down, easily picking you up in his arms. As Mandy directed him down the hallway, he carried you in his strong arms. “Shh. It’s alright. Just calm down.” He kept whispering over and over while you tried to get a breath through your lungs. It was hard, as you kept staring up at the red number over his head. A number 10, the first one you had ever seen.

Seconds later he was placing you down on the nurses table, while a frantic Mandy stood off to the side. As the nurse tried to calm you down, giving you a paper bag to breathe in, the boy named Dean stayed by your side, his hand grasping yours in support.

Finally, when you were feeling back to normal, the nurse ushered Mandy back to her class, but Dean refused to budge. “No ma’am, I’m staying right here until I know this girl will be okay.” 

“Well young man, I’m sending her home. She needs to rest right now.” The nurse said, handing you a note.

“Then I will walk her home. Or better yet. Give her a ride. That way she doesn’t overexert herself.” He argued, and even though you wanted to argue, to get as far away from this boy as possible, you couldn’t help but be drawn in by the freckles across his nose, or his deep, mossy green eyes. He was handsome, and he seemed to know it too. 

With your hand still in his, he walked you out of the school, ignoring the curious glances everyone sent your way. But when he heard girls whispering behind their hands, pointing at you, he finally stopped. “What is everyone’s problem?” He growled, his lower tone scaring you slightly.

“I’m the black sheep of the school. So, since you’re seen with me, you probably will be ostracized too.” You told him.

“I don’t give a damn what those snotty prepsters think. I probably won’t be here that long anyways.” He told you, giving you a hint as to why his number was so high. It sounded like he didn’t stick around in one town very long.

Walking up to a sleek, black car, he opened the passenger door. “This is yours?” You asked him, and he nodded proudly. 

“Yep, Dad just gave her to me last week for my birthday. Ain’t she a beauty?” He asked, running his hand along her shiny side.

“She is beautiful.” You told him, but truthfully you were watching the way he stared lovingly at his car. After climbing in, Dean peeled out of the parking lot, all of the students watching as he sped past the school, ignoring the slow speed limit posted there. 

“So Dean, what’s your story?” You asked him after giving him directions to your house. 

“Not much to tell. Dad travels a lot, so my brother and I switch schools a lot.” He answered, his arm resting on the window sill.

“I just sense something dark and mysterious about you.” You admitted, not telling him that people thought you were crazy because you could see red numbers above their heads.That you could see how dangerous a person was before they even opened their mouth to speak. And yet, here you were, talking to the most dangerous person you had ever met, even riding in a car with him.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I tried.” He told you, his green eyes flicking to yours before moving back to the road.

“Try me.” You told him, not knowing where this bravery was actually coming from. 

“Can’t we get to know each other first?” He pleaded. “I like you, you seem like a cool chick, and I don’t want to ruin that right away.”

“Fine. Take me for milkshakes then.” You suggested. “My parents aren’t home anyways, they won’t know.”

Turning around with squealing tires, Dean sped back towards town, and you held on, giggling as the wind whipped through your hair. As you sat there laughing, Dean glanced at you, an unreadable expression on his face. 

After the two of you had ordered milkshakes, vanilla for you and chocolate for Dean, you sat there awkwardly, waiting for him to start talking. “So, why are you the black sheep of the school?” He asked, remembering your earlier words.

“If I tell you, you’ll think I’m crazy.” You told him, not ready for this handsome and thrilling stranger to run away from you quite yet.

“So, we both have secrets that we’re afraid to tell. Afraid that the other will think we’re completely deranged. Sounds like a perfect relationship in the making.” He said, before reaching forward and brushing the hair back from your cheek. 

“Dean, I…” You started, not knowing what to say. “Is it true that you’ll be leaving soon?” 

“I’m not sure.” He admitted. “Dad’s working, and he’s usually gone for at least a week. But this time, I’m not so sure. My brother Sam’s graduated early, and is heading off to college. I’m ready to drop out of school, start living on my own.”

Hiding a frown from him, you knew he was the type of boy your parents would warn you against. Maybe that was why he had the ten above his head. “Wouldn’t it be easier to finish school? You only have half a year left!” 

“No, probably more. With all of the moves, I’ve fallen pretty behind. And I haven’t really cared about my grades before. I don’t see me graduating this year, or even the next. And I’m already a year behind. And I’m not sure why I’m actually telling you all of this.” He admitted.

“Dean, I’ll tell you my secret.” You told him, wanting to get his mind off of him. You could see he felt like he was useless, and even though you hadn’t known him that long, you knew he was far from that.

Perking up, he stared at you, an eyebrow raised. “You would? But you told me…”

Sighing, you pushed your milkshake away. “I know. But for some weird reason I trust you. So please, don’t think of me as crazy. Most people thought I was going to end up in a padded room. They’ve tried every drug out there, until I just stopped talking about it.”

“Talking about what?” He asked softly, his attention fully on you.

“I can see numbers above people’s heads. From one to ten, telling me how dangerous they’re going to be. Like my sister, who wouldn’t hurt a fly is a two. My ex, well he’s a seven. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but when I first told people about this gift of mine, they thought I was insane. And now you probably do too.” You told him, waiting for him to stand up and leave you sitting there. Or to laugh right in your face.

“Really? You can see numbers? Wow, that’s kind of cool. What number do I have?” He asked, as if you were talking about dying your hair, or ordering fries. Not like you could be crazy.

“Yeah, ever since I could remember. But Dean, your number is the reason I had the panic attack today.” You told him, watching as he frowned. “You have a number ten, and I’ve never seen that number before.”

“What? Wow.” Was all he said, as he sat there, tilting his head as he thought. “A number ten? Maybe it’s because of my secret.”

“Are you going to tell me?” You asked him, surprised at how well he was taking this. He wasn’t acting like you were crazy at all.

“I have to. You told me your secret, the least I could do is tell you mine. My family and I, we hunt monsters.” He told you with a straight face.

Sitting there for a moment, you weren’t sure what to say. What if he was just pulling your chain, coming up with some big lie to make you feel better. Because there couldn’t be anything such as monsters, could there? “You’re not lying, are you?” You asked him, watching his face carefully.

Shaking his head, he pulled out an FBI badge, along with a silver bullet from his pocket. “I wouldn’t lie to you. I could sense this connection the moment we met, and I wouldn’t want to ruin that for anything. My mom was killed by a Demon, and I’ve grown up learning how to hunt monsters. That’s why Sam is leaving for college as fast as he can. He doesn’t like the life.”

It was your turn to sit and stare at him. His face was so open, begging you to believe him. “Okay.” You said, having a feeling that he was telling you the truth. “So, where do we go from here?” 

Grabbing your hand, he tossed a couple of bucks down on the table before pulling you back out to his car. Sliding in, he opened the glove compartment, showing you more fake badges along with money folded and hiding away. “Let’s leave!” He told you unexpectedly. “I know we just met, but think about it. We felt a connection the moment we met. We both don’t belong down there. We’re just ostracized, made fun of. This way we can have whatever life we want!”

“Dean, what are you talking about? This is crazy!” You exclaimed, but inside your head, you were considering it. Your parents wouldn’t miss you. They had already given up on you, talking about you as the crazy one. Nobody at your school cared for you, and yet, here was Dean, giving you a life you could have never dreamed of. Maybe this was why he was labeled a ten. Because he took everything you had ever known, tossing it to the wind and giving you the chance to actually live.

“I know it is. But what’s stopping you from trying it?” He asked, nervously nibbling on his lip as he waited your answer. 

With your heart beating fast, you made your decision. “Yes. But first I’d like to pack some things.”

Surprising you, he cupped your cheeks, pulling you in for a sweet kiss. “You won’t regret this.” He promised, as his red ten shined down brightly on you. Reminding you that this was the most dangerous person you had ever come across. But you were okay with that now. Because he was pushing you to open yourself up. To become a free person that no one had let you before. It was exhilarating, and you couldn’t hide the huge smile covering your face.


End file.
